


The broken glass

by Heldentod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Всегда бесился до дрожи, и обожал так же.





	The broken glass

_The hourglass in pieces,_

_dashed to the wall_

_The future is over_

_Tomorrow's been slipping away_

_And nothing remains_

 

_Avantasia, "The story ain`t over"_

 

На полу каюты под ногами хрустит стекло. 

Ни один из них не помнит, в какой момент они сшибли эту неуместную барную стойку (и откуда только взялась на грузовом корабле), плевать, всё равно сакаарский алкоголь отдаёт синтетической дрянью и мерзко кружит голову под утро.

Голову кружило другое. Кто кого подхватывал за бёдра, кто первый залез языком в приоткрытый от смеси ужаса и восторга рот — вспоминать не хотелось.

Их маленький секрет, родившийся несколько жизней назад — несмотря на казавшееся очевидным распределение ролей, никто из них никогда не уступал друг другу. Ни в чём. Их самая страшная тайна — они так и не разобрались, кто осознал неизбежное первым. Казалось, что это чувство всегда было рядом, вплавленное под кожу. Как и выжженные на изнанке сознания три больших буквы:  _ МОЙ _ .

Так было, и так осталось, даже когда пути разошлись.

Всегда бесился до дрожи, и обожал так же.

Когда ехали в чёртовом лифте, когда услышал эти холодные, тяжёлые, как каменные плиты, слова — хотелось выбить ему белые ровные зубы. И при этом хотелось вжаться в защищённую доспехом грудь, крепко, до остановки дыхания. Взмолиться, чтобы не уходил.

Возможность взмолиться выпала позже.

Он стоял у окна, набросив на обнажённые плечи тяжёлый плащ с дурацкой канареечной подкладкой. Смотрел в чернильную пустоту. Смотрел на широкую спину спящего брата с уже начавшими затягиваться царапинами от ногтей.

Память подсказала картину: золотые пряди, разметавшиеся по подушке. Сердце кольнуло осознанием — не сумеешь к этому привыкнуть, не успеешь, не…

В космосе никогда не знаешь, откуда ждать беды.


End file.
